


Over and Over

by Demonized



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Human Trafficking, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonized/pseuds/Demonized
Summary: One moment he’s watching the Rook Islands shrink on the horizon while Daisy pilots their stolen boat towards the mainland, and the next he is back in that damnable cage, hands bound over his head and a piece of duct tape over his mouth.
Relationships: Vaas Montenegro/Jason Brody
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

One moment he's watching the Rook Islands shrink on the horizon while Daisy pilots their stolen boat towards the mainland, and the next he is back in that damnable cage, hands bound over his head and a piece of duct tape over his mouth. His phone is directly in front of his face, that oh so innocent video clip playing out their final moments of freedom.

Jason blinks once, twice, several times as he tries to comprehend what the fuck had just happened because he is so certain that this had been far behind him. Has he just hallucinated everything that is to come? His confused, and somewhat angry, gaze goes from the phone and follows from the hand holding it down the arm and to the definitely familiar form of Vaas. What. The. Fuck.

Dumbfounded beyond belief, because of the absolute certainty that he has gone through this before, he stares at Vaas who proceeds to go into the same monologue from before. It is word for word, the same exact speech he's given about them thinking they are crazy and so he tunes Vaas out. He instead tries to figure out what in the ever-loving fuck is going on and how he is back here.

Jason is drawn out of his thoughts at the sudden increase in the pitch of Vaas' voice, the point at which he had started yelling at Grant, and the twenty-five-year-old Californian is suddenly aware of his brother's presence. Grant is alive, if this isn't some weird dream he is having. He doesn't remember falling asleep, so maybe, just maybe all of what he had been through had been some sort of vision. He can change it all.

Jason shifts his gaze to Vaas who is still yapping away, only now his focus is on Jason himself and scrutinizes the pirate lord. Not a damn thing has changed from his hallucination or vision, and as expected Vaas is interrupted by Hoyt once again. As soon as they are left alone with the single guard, who is still stupid enough to stand with his back to them, Jason starts freeing himself. He is not going to waste his time waiting for Grant to get him free when he is more than capable of getting rid of his own bonds.

"Look at you, J," Grant comments in an appraising tone once he finally gets free of the rope and tape.

"I'll call the guard over. You kill him and take the keys to unlock the cage," Jason instructs in a whisper and poses in his corner of the cage. He doesn't miss the look of shock that flits over Grant's face at his blatant suggestion, but his older brother follows suit and pretends that he is still tied up as well. "Hey, you!"

The guard's reaction is unchanged from the last time, and he comes over to the cage spewing threats with an attitude. Grant makes short work of the guard and grabs the keys off of the guard. He gives Jason a concerned glance because to him he is certain his brother has never seen someone get killed in front of him.

Jason isn't thinking about that at all. He is focused on getting through the camp and keeping Grant alive. Taking down Vaas and Hoyt will certainly be a lot easier if both of them manage to escape. "We need to get out of here so we can rescue everyone else," he urges when Grant just sits there and stares at him.

"Yeah, you're right, J." Grant unlocks the padlock to the cage and they both crawl out.

Jason rolls the dead pirate over and ignores the look that his brother gives him as he starts removing the machete, gun, and ammo the pirate carried, along with the weapon holster. He quickly slides the holster on and sheathes the machete at his hip before he checks the clip and pockets the ammo.

"You been practicing much, J?" Grant doesn't recall his brother being so experienced with gear even though he's a natural with guns.

"Something like that," Jason answers almost flippantly because he can't simply say that he's gone through this before. He motions for Grant to follow him as he drops into a crouch and starts making his way through the camp. He knows that Grant will follow him.

The path they take is definitely the same, and when they reach the area with their gear Jason is the one that takes down the pirate without so much as a grimace. He can tell that Grant is increasingly concerned at this stark change, but he's too focused on getting them out to realize that he's suddenly changed in his brother's eyes.

* * *

He'd been in the throes of agonizing pain and fever, so naturally, he had thought this to be a dream of when he'd had Jason "Snow White" Brody in his goddamn clutches before he'd gotten away and started fucking everything up. He repeats everything for the hell of it, relishing the way Grant, who will die very soon, fights his bonds and glares at him venomously. Snow White just looks confused, much like he remembers, and doesn't move one damn bit. Hoyt interrupts the fun as per usual, demands that he take care of the rejects, and so he thinks that things will just play out the same. Well, he doesn't plan on letting Jason get away. This is his fucking dream and he can damn well do what he wants. It is much to his own surprise that as soon as Jason crawls out from under the platform that he is lurking on, the Californian stands up and spins around. Snow White has commandeered a goddamn gun and is pointing it at him. This, whatever this is, is not a fucking dream of a memory. He has enough time to realize that before a vicious smile, one that is out of place on that face, is directed at him and Jason opens fire.

He is still reeling from the shock of being shot when he realizes that he is, first of all, very much alive and, secondly, is crouched beside the cage that contains Snow White and his brother. Pain explodes in his right forearm and reverberates up to his elbow as Snow White kicks his arm that has still been extended into the cage. He drops the phone and pulls his arm out of the cage before Jason can kick it again.

Vaas bares his teeth at the captive Snow White, his rage dulling the edge of the pain, and draws his Colt M1911. "You little shit!" He backs away from the cage and aims at Jason, the American now frozen and staring at him, glaring at him. He squeezes the trigger, and the satisfaction of finally killing Jason is short-lived when he finds himself yet again crouched by the cage with Jason's phone in his hand.

Jason's expression is no longer one of confusion. Snow White looks positively shocked, and his own expression mirrors it perfectly. He drops the phone into the cage, not really on purpose, and withdraws his arm from between the bamboo bars. He's honestly at a loss as to what is going on, but whatever it is, Jason "Snow White" Brody is experiencing it too. Maybe. "Snow White?"

There is definitely a flicker of recognition in Jason's eyes at the moniker, and shit this is really happening. The SoCal American cocks his head to one side, his brows furrowing faintly while he starts to come to the very same realization that this is a shared experience. The look that he gives Vaas afterward is calculating, and if he knows Snow White as well as he thinks he does, then he's likely got some crazy plan.

Well, he's starting to get a crazy idea himself. "Don't fucking go anywhere, Snow White," he hisses at Jason, but it's still loud enough that Grant hears it, and it seems the oldest Brody brother seems to be a tad bit confused at Jason's moniker. Let him stay confused because he has to go placate Hoyt and take care of the rejects.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason is just fine with staying right where he is, at least until he can figure out just what the fuck is going on with him and Vaas. Grant, however, has no such inclinations and is wholly unaffected by whatever mind fuckery that has afflicted Jason and Vaas, so he breaks out of his binds just like before. It's weirdly script-like in how he does it before creeping over towards Jason to free him as well.

"We need to stay put," Jason harshly whispers to Grant once the duct tape is off of his mouth.

"No, we need to get out of here and rescue our brother and our friends," Grant grits out in response, and then he gives Jason a strange look. "Who's Snow White, J?"

"That's not important right now." Jason glances past Grant to check on the guard, who is none the wiser, then slouches down in his corner of the cage.

"Well, I think it's pretty fucking important when the psycho holding us prisoner is acting pretty fucking familiar with one of us, and he sure as hell wasn't looking at me, J, so spill! What the hell is going on and why did he call you Snow White?" Grant leans in close, actually getting in Jason's face, but thankfully he has the presence of mind to keep his voice low.

"I don't know what's going on, Grant! I'm trying to figure that out myself, and I'd like to do it without getting killed again, so it doesn't matter why Vaas is calling me Snow White," Jason all but snaps, not realizing his verbal slips until it's too late and Grant is giving him another strange look.

"Hey! What the fuck are you two doing?!" Their guard _finally_ takes notice of them—thankfully diverting Grant's attention off of Jason and on to their new problem—and he isn't happy. He pulls out his gun and aims at them, which is definitely not a good thing considering how trigger happy a vast majority of the pirates are, as he strides closer to the cage they're in.

"I'm not feeling too good," Jason quickly says, hoping that the guard will buy the lie and back off. It at least makes him hesitate just a tiny bit, his gun lowering a little, but he stays where he is and tightens his grip on his weapon.

"I don't fucking care! Move away from him or I'll shoot both of you!" the guard barks out and motions for Grant to move to the other side of the cage with his gun.

"Okay," Grant agrees and raises his hands into the air as he slowly crab-walks back over to his side of the cage while he keeps his gaze on the guard from over his shoulder.

"Any chance you can radio Vaas and tell him that Snow White says to hurry the fuck up?" Jason asks with a bit of a bite to his voice, and he doesn't even blink when the guard aims at him. From the corner of his eye, he can see that Grant's looking at him again, his expression dark.

"You! Shut the fuck up!" The guard takes a step closer, almost within arms reach of the cage, and shakes his gun at Jason threateningly. "Don't say another fucking word!"

Jason stares the guard down for a solid minute, his expression largely impassive, then slowly arches a brow, as if to say _'Well?'_ He doesn't really expect anything further from the guard, who only proves him right when he takes a step back and lowers his gun. He doesn't reach for his radio, but now he's actively watching them. It's a damn sight better than before, and it will hopefully deter Grant from trying to escape.

* * *

A large part of Vaas doesn't believe that Jason will take his instruction for him to stay put to heart, but he is pleasantly surprised to find Jason, and even Grant, right where he had left him. Even Felipe is still alive, though that's not as important as the fact that Snow White has actually listened to him. It's almost a goddamn miracle, what with their terrible track record.

"I see you've managed to get out of your bindings, Jason," Vaas notes in a rather amicable tone as he moves closer to the cage, dismissing Felipe with a brusque wave of his hand.

"Only 'cause Grant was all gung-ho on trying to escape again," Jason responds in a clipped voice. His upper lip even starts to pull back, almost baring his teeth in a way that is purely animalistic, but Jason quickly reigns his expression in and settles on glaring at his brother.

"What the fuck, J?!" Grant hisses out like he's trying to not be heard by Vaas. Well, the joke's on him if that's the case because Vaas has spectacular hearing.

"And that would have ended poorly for him, wouldn't it Jason? Just like it will end poorly for him if he tries anything right now." Vaas gives Grant a cursory glance, noting the way he recoils at the implication, then puts his full attention on Jason.

"Yeah," Jason agrees darkly as he shifts his gaze to meet Vaas'. "So, Vaas, what the hell are we going to do now?

Right to it, huh? And in front of Grant no less. Well, Grant really isn't an issue, and won't be if the way that Jason has been hostile towards him is any indication. He can imagine the lengths that Jason will go to to ensure that they don't end up right back at the start of whatever the hell this thing is, and Vaas is certainly of the same mind.

"Well, Snow," Vaas starts out with a show of his teeth. "You're gonna be staying with me till we can figure this shit out and then maybe I won't kill you, and you, hermano, go on your merry fucking way without killing me. Sounds good, yeah?"

Jason stares at him for a long moment, his mouth drawing into a frown while his irises go one shade darker, and then he dips his head in a nod. "Sounds good to me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Gimme the key, Felipe," Vaas orders with a snap of his fingers, taking his gaze off of Grant and Jason for only a second.

That's all it takes and Grant launches across the small space towards Jason without any warning. Jason tries to kick out at him but there isn't any room to maneuver and Grant manages to get his hands around Jason's throat. He starts to squeeze, and Jason's first instinct to claw at Grants hands but as he starts to do so his brain finally kicks in and he tries to push Grant away instead.

Vaas is yelling at them, at Grant, from outside of the cage, but Jason can't make out what he's saying. He's too focused on trying to get Grant off, to get him to stop, which he just barely manages by getting his knees up between them and kicking at Grant's stomach. Grant goes sprawling backwards right as a loud crack fills the air and then everything resets.

At first Jason is in disbelief as he takes in Vaas crouching down by him on the outside of the cage, and by the expression on his face, Vaas is in disbelief too. Then the anger kicks in and he glares at Vaas, if only because Vaas had pulled the fucking trigger instead of waiting to let Jason deal with his brother, and then he glares at Grant. Grant, who has no fucking clue as to what has just transpired. He's getting really, really fucking tired of this shit.

Vaas sighs heavily, causing Jason to snap his gaze back to him, and he withdraws his arm from the cage, this time Jason's phone still clutched in it. "Fucking-Snow, you're coming with me, now," he all but snarls out, not too happy with the reset himself. "Gimme the fucking key, Felipe."

Felipe jumps to attention at Vaas' order, looking a little perplexed, and hands over the key to the cage. He quickly scuttles back to his post once the key is in Vaas' possession, and briefly gives Vaas a confused look. It's not really any of his business what Vaas does, so he wisely turns his attention elsewhere.

"You fucking try anything and I will fucking end you," Vaas warns Grant as he moves to unlock the cage.

Jason watches Grant like a hawk, waiting for him to so much as twitch the wrong way, while Vaas puts the key in the lock and turns it. It's so quiet now that Jason can hear the click of the lock as it opens, and thankfully Grant keeps still this time.

"C'mon, Snow," Vaas says as he pulls the cage door open and beckons for Jason to get out.

Jason doesn't take his eyes off of Grant as he snaps the bindings off of his wrists and removes the tape covering his mouth before he crawls out. He maintains watch over his brother as he stands up and backs away from the cage a good few feet, leaving Vaas to lock the cage back up.

"Vaas! Stop terrorizing the product!" Hoyt appears in the doorway, his gaze landing on Jason almost immediately. "What is the meaning of this?" He demands sharply as he stares at Jason, taking in his lack of bindings.

"I thought it would be a good idea to separate these two so we don't have any problems," Vaas says truthfully without even moving to stand up and look in Hoyt's direction. "This pendejo here has military experience, isn't that right, Jason?"

"Yes," Jason answers softly as he forces himself to look away from Hoyt. "He was planning on trying to break out once it was just the one guard watching over us," he adds rather vindictively, and he watches from his peripheral as Grant stiffens. "I didn't want to go along with it…"

"I see," Hoyt says a bit flatly, then sighs. "Take care of this and then go take care of the rejects, Vaas."

"Got it, boss," Vaas responds with a smug grin at Jason over his shoulder as Hoyt takes his leave. He stands up, giving the cage a slight shake as he does so, then turns to Jason. "Something wrong, Snow?" He asks as he takes in the frown that Jason's sporting.

"Hoyt took that way to well," Jason explains with a glance towards the doorway. Part of him expects Hoyt to reappear and maybe kill the both of them, or at least just him.

"We'll be fine," Vaas says with such certainty that Jason wishes he can believe him. "Now let's get going," he adds and motions for Jason to follow after him as he heads out of the hut.

"So where will I be staying?" Jason asks as he follows Vaas without so much as a backwards glance at Grant.

"I already told you, Snow, you're staying with me until we can figure this shit out," Vaas answers a bit exasperatedly and though Jason can't see his face, he's almost sure that Vaas even rolled his eyes.

"I _know_ that, Vaas. What I meant is are you going to lock me away somewhere else or something like that?" Jason does his best to keep his own tone as neutral as possible. He's not trying to agitate Vaas, not on purposes anyways, and he really only wants to know what Vaas has in store for him.

Vaas comes to an abrupt halt and turns to looks at Jason, his expression hard to make out in the darkness. "Hermano, you are not leaving my side until this shit is over, got it?"

"Yeah." Jason knows that he shouldn't feel relieved at Vaas' answer, but he is because Vaas is the only person he can trust right now. And, boy, does he hate admitting that to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started up a discord server called The Desk! It's not fandom specific and meant to be a place for artists, writers and people who enjoy their works across various fandoms to come together. To get to The Desk simply go [here](https://discord.gg/jXZQDdf)


End file.
